


Castiel dresses up as a ghost

by frodoslilnose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, ha, look I made a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodoslilnose/pseuds/frodoslilnose
Summary: Castiel dresses up as a ghost, and Dean gets worried.





	Castiel dresses up as a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This really sucks, and the characters are a bit OOC

It was a normal day in the Bunker, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Sam went for his regular morning jogs, Dean didn’t wake up before 10 A.M. and Castiel was nowhere to be found. The boys hadn’t had a hunt for weeks, now. Sam came stalking into the kitchen, carrying a newspaper.

“Hey, Dean? I think I found something” Sam announced as he walked into the kitchen. Dean looked lazily up from his coffee, most likely spiked with vodka.

“Yeah, what did you find?” The eldest Winchester asked. Sam pushed out a chair and sat down. The long-haired man put the paper on the table, and Dean peered curiously at what it said.

“Hand me some coffee?” Sam asked his brother, Dean reached for the mug of newly brewed black and handed it to Sam. Sam smiled in thanks.

“‘ _Family claims_ seeing _the ghost of their dead Granny, day after the Quentin’s are found dead in their beds_ ’ Really??” Dean sounded extremely disappointed. Sam looked up at him.

“I don’t know, Sammy. Sounds like a bunch of lunatics to me.” Dean replied.

“Read more” The youngest of the two responded, and continued to drink his coffee.

“Okay” Dean continued to read the article, and he would peer at the door once in awhile. The angel's absence seemed curious. Sam sipped his coffee, slowly. Dean looked up from the paper after some minutes, he bore an expression of ‘Are you fucking kidding me?!’.

“Worth checking out?” Sam asked Dean looked at him like he’d suddenly grown three heads.

“Nope,” Dean replied and sipped his coffee.

“It could be something, a witch or a necromancer. Dean, this is worth checking out. And what did you put in the coffee?” Sam mumbled the last part. Dean looked at him and opened his mouth, but abruptly closed it. Sam looked from Dean to the kitchen door, and back again. The youngest Winchester’s brows were knit together.

“Why do you keep looking at the door all the time?” Sam finally asked after a long pause.

“Cas is gone” Dean replied and opened his mouth to say some snarky remark, but decided against it.

“Necromancer or witch, it can’t be. One passage literally says: ‘ _I didn’t get a proper look, really. But it looked like a ghost dressed in a white sheet, cut out holes for eyes and everything’ ‘The very respectable Mrs Midell,_ the Quentin’s _next door neighbour said_ ’” Dean spoke the last part in a sarcastic high pitched manner. Dean became restless as time passed, and the silence between the two brothers didn’t make it any better.

“Hey, Cas is fine. He’s an angel, you know?” Sam broke the silence, he was trying to make his big brother feel better like Dean made Sam feel better when they were kids. Dean looked at the other Winchester with clear eyes.

“I know, I’m just worried about him. He’s become like family over the years, and I would blame myself if something happened to him.” Dean was on the verge of tears, Sam smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand.

“He’ll be fine” Sam whispered, more to himself than Dean. The soft flutter of wings made the Winchesters snap their heads up, and the sight that met them wasn’t really something they’d expect. There, in the middle of the kitchen, stood Castiel dressed in a white sheet, with cut out eyes.

“Cas?” Sam barely heard the word leaving his brothers mouth. The ‘ghost’ tilted his head and began shuffling his feet. Dean reached for the mug of coffee but instead grabbed the salt.

“BLERGH!” Dean spit out his coffee, both Sam and Castiel had their attention turned towards the oldest Winchester.

“Freakin’ salt” Dean’s voice cut through the silence.


End file.
